


so i stayed in the darkness with you.

by hannahsviolets



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahsviolets/pseuds/hannahsviolets
Summary: Mike would never expect that of his perfect Zoey.





	so i stayed in the darkness with you.

    A king can’t rule without his queen.

    At least that’s what he told himself. That’s what the _Mike_ in him told himself. That part of him stupidly wanted her. Her with her stupid fucking pigtails and her stupid fucking flower and her dumb, naïve smile.

    He could make her do anything, anything at all.

    He fucks her so hard that she _cries_ , begs for him to keep going. No, the little devil wants for him to go harder, destroy her. Rip her apart. He tries to, but she’s stronger than he gives her credit for. Stronger than stupid _Mike_ gave her credit for, probably.

    He’s killed people. He’s told her that on numerous occasions; bragged about it, really. Told her all about how he stabbed that fucker when he was twelve, how that’s how he ended up in juvie. Told her stories of what happens when people touch his shit, of when people get in his way. She goes white – always so shocked, like she expects better than him or something. But still, she kisses him afterwards. Puts her hands on his chest and removes his shirt like it turns her on or some shit like that.

 _Mike_ would never expect that of his perfect Zoey.

He didn’t see her for who she truly was, though – someone who could easily be manipulated into seeing her true potential. Now she was almost at his level – laughing at gore, tripping old people, kicking rocks at kids. Her descent into evil was maddening to watch. Part of him missed that dumb little good girl that she’d used to be, but another part of him relished in being able to turn her to the dark side.

    She practically beat him to a pulp sometimes. Punching him in the face until he was begging her for more. And then afterwards, she’d pull him close to her naked chest, muttering how much she loved him, how special he was to her. He’d laugh and say nothing in return.

    Love was for Mike maybe, but not for Mal.


End file.
